honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's 2
Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is the 31st episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Joshua Ovenshire, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the point-and-click survival horror video game Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It was published on January 27, 2015. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 5 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's 2 on YouTube "From the same developer comes pretty much the same game, in pretty much the same place, that you basically already played." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Script requests for Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Really?! Argh! Fine! From the same developer Cawthon comes pretty much the same game in pretty much the same place, that you basically already played. scare Oh, look. A jump scare. Five Nights at Freddy's Again You loved the original, then you waited two whole months for the sequel. Now, fork over eight bucks for the latest farted-out streamer bait sensation even though what made it scary is totally played out by now. scares - viewers barely react It's like watching the same horror movie over and o... scare. (Sighs. Clears throat) and over again. Can we move on? Good. Suit up for the video game equivalent of freeze tag in this pre-sequel that thinks being more complicated equals being more scary. With twice the furries coming to kill you, more static images to stare at and two semi new ideas although since they got rid of doors, it's more like one new id... (Jump scare.) ''(Sighs) Man! Journey back to 1987, a time when animatronics already had facial recognition software? ''['Phone Guy: "They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics. Uhhh... facial recognition."] ''And take on the worst job outside of working at an actual Chuck E. Cheese where you once again can barely move, make even less per day than the first game, are probably going to die ''(Jump scare) ''and you still get fired at the end of the week. Thanks, Obama or... uhh... Thanks, Reagan! Return for seven nights of new marginally improved gameplay, where you stay safe by blinking the world's least power efficient flashlight, keep the world's fastest music box playing and hope that when you die, it lets you play something fun instead. 2600-style game of the characters ''Eh, I guess this will do. So dive into the indie horror sensation, that's inspired more half-baked fan theories than ''Inception, but is more like ''Paranormal Activity: The Video Game cause it is cheap to make. There will be a bunch of sequels and we're all starting to get a little sick of it by now. Starring: The Same F**kers from Last Time Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, Their Happy Meal Equivalents Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica; Ness On Cocaine Boy; No Face Puppet; Bear In Mind Freddy and Scarfox Mangle. ''Five Nights 2 Spooky I've got an idea for the sequel, wait until they actually want one! [Image of Five Nights at Freddy's 3] Aw, f***! Trivia * There are Honest Game Trailers about several other Five Nights at Freddy's games, including Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Five Nights at Freddy's Pizzeria Simulator ''and ''Five Nights at Freddy's Ultimate Custom Night. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ''has a 97.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Joshua Ovenshire, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Point-and-click games Category:Survival horror games Category:Indie games Category:Scott Cawthon